The present invention relates to a hand brush with a gripping handle, and also with housing which is hollow and serves as a storage for containing a cleaning liquid therein
Hand brushes of the type under discussion also have a brush body having bristles or a foam piece thereon and provided with a discharge opening for the cleaning liquid contianed in the housing. Such a discharge opening is closable by a valve. Conventional hand brushes of the foregoing type have been in use and can be of various shapes and serve various purposes.